


Purity

by insomniac_tales



Category: Sympathy For Lady Vengeance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_tales/pseuds/insomniac_tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag line for the end of the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

There's a cake in her face and snow swirling all around.

Jenny can't help but laugh at her mother turning herself pastry white in an ill-attempted move to make herself pure. "It won't be so simple!" she says all sing-song in her native English, that queer Australian accent tingeing her tone.

Geum-ja sighs as the cake slips from her hands falling into the snow, slow motion like the soft flakes lazily drifting toward the street. It is so heavily absurd at this point.

Everyone who needs to know the truth knows it. The dead are buried, some set free. Geum-ja has her Jenny.

The road to this moment is paved in hellish regrets, a mistake, several murders, and more cake than she'd ever eat in her life. Even covered in sticky frosting, starting to grow cold as the chilly wind shifts and the spirits that haunt her fly off to play there is no place Geum-ja would rather be.


End file.
